Dime si eres tu
by Pamita Evans
Summary: CAP.3¿Quien dice que encontrar a la persona indicada es facil? o peor ¿como saber quien es? y James puede conplicarlo todo asiendose pasar por otra persona.Un JamesLily SIN MAGIA
1. Chapter 1

**_Aca les va el primer capitulo de mi primera historia,espero les guste _**

Es una mañana de septiembre, pero no cualquiera o comienzan las clases en la academia Hogwarts que desde años atrás se dividió en cuatro casa: Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Es en Griffindor donde nos centramos .En una casa en Londres, en la habitación de una chica vestida con el uniforme de los Griffindor era pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda, alta, esbelta y algo pálida y pecosa de 15 años con todos las características de una chica de su edad ella era…

- ¡Lily, levántate ya para q vallas a tu estupida academia de una vez por todas!-grito su hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya Petunia ya te escuche!-grito la joven

Era Lily Evans, bajo las escaleras y encontró en la mesa del comedor a su molesta y envidiosa hermana mayor en un lado, quien le sonrió falsamente al verla.

-Mamá, ya me tengo que ir estoy retrasada-tomo un poco se su jugo de naranja , cogió una tostada y se fue.

No falto mucho para ver a alguien conocido, cruzando la acera estaban sus amigas .La primera era Sara Swan una joven de la misma edad de Lily ,tenia cabello moreno y rizado, de un tez claro ,alta ,esbelta y de ojos café ,la segunda y ultima era Marian Kiss, también de la misma edad de cabellos negros ,lacios pero con varias ondas en ellos y unos ojos marrones tan oscuros q a veces parecen negros y que no se ven mucho pues siempre esta con la mirada cabizbaja u ocultos tras un libro .

-Chicas-dijo Lily sorprendida-me han estado esperado?

-Si-dijo Sara-y déjame decirte q los gritos de Petunia se oían hasta acá

-Si, lose-dijo Lily resignada-desde el primer curso se porta así por que ella no pudo entrar a Griffffindor, para decir mejor no pudo entrar a la academia Hogwarts.

Las chicas siguieron su camino conversando sobre las vacaciones, y temas varios .Diez calles más lejos otro grupo de amigos se encontraban grupo muy conocido en todo Hogwarts: Los Merodeadores.

-James tus amigos ya han venido-dijo la señora Potter a su hijo

El joven voltio, era un chico de cabello muy rebelde y de color azabache, sus ojos eran cafés y usaba lentes, era alto y de cuerpo bien formado, su nombre era James Potter quien al oír eso abrió la puerta de su casa recibiendo así a sus tres amigos e integrantes de los merodeadores el primero era su mejor amigo Sirius Black. Era un joven moreno de ojos azules, alto y más atlético que James, su cabello era liso pero al llegar a sus ojos se hacían ondas. El siguiente chico era un poco mas bajo q los dos ya mencionado de cabello marrón y ojos color miel su nombre era Remus Lupin y el ultimo merodeador era Peter Pettigrew era mas bajo algo grueso con una nariz puntiaguda y unos ojos cafés siempre con una mirada confundida.

-Mama ya salgo –dijo James cogio su mochila y salio cerrando la puerta tras si

Los merodeadores chocaron los nudillos en forma de saludo y siguieron el camino.

-No puedo creer q ya haigan acabado las vacaciones-dijo Peter

-Si pero –dijo Sirius en forma confiada – la academia es un lugar mas donde reinen los merodeadores

-Tienes razón y…-Dijo James mientras desenrollaba una lista todas con números de teléfonos, para variar todas eran chicas

-James me llenas de orgullo-Dijo Sirius airosamente

-Hay ustedes nunca cambian- dijo Remus resignado –ya los quiero ver cuando encuentren a la chica indicada.

-Por favor Moony-dijo Sirius refiriendose a Remus- para que conformarse con una si puedes tenerlas a todas.

-Si,-dijo Peter tontamente

-Quiero decir-comenzó Remus-un buen día van a encontrar a la chica adecuada y no van a poder pensar en otra mas que...en ella.

-Nooooooooooooo-grito Sirius-No seas ave de mal agüero, además dudo mucho que una chica vuelva loco a Sirius Black.

-James tienes todos los dias llenos-Dijo Remus obsevando la lista de números y fechas –pero solo falta el sábado…

* * *

Al llegar todos ala academia se agruparon en sus aulas según el año, todos los ya mencionados estaban en el mismo salón (por estar todos en el 5to curso) ,pero para los merodeadores ellas eran solo chicas que seguramente estarían a sus pies, para las chicas eran solo chicos ya que ellas no conocían mucho la fama de los merodeadores……. 

Después de conocer a los profesores, anotar los cursos, etc. Entro la profesora Mcgonagall, la responsable de la casa de Griffindora dar el anuncio…

-El día sábado se realizara la fiesta de bienvenida que será de disfraces será a las 8pm

Al terminar el día los estudiantes volvieron a sus casas en sus grupos correspondientes…

La semana paso volando, a favor de los estudiantes, era sábado en la tarde cuando James Potter recibió a su amigo Remus, sacaron una bolsa con dos disfraces …

-Estas seguro que no que es mejor no decirle a padfoot-Dijo Remus refiriéndose a Sirius.

-Si, tu ya lo oíste-Dijo James- algo me dice que tengo que ir a la fiesta de bienvenida, voy a ir y tu vas conmigo…

** Flash Black**

En una reunion tipica de los merodeadores, planeando lo que harian la semana que venia, lo que incluia ir a algun lado, con que chicas iban a salir, que broma le iban a hacer a los Slytherin, etc.

-Padfoot, vas a ira la fiesta de bienvenida- dijo James tratando de no prestar interes.

-No creo, mis padres se han hido de viaje y segun ellos "tengo que a Regulus"- dijo resignado el joven Black. Al mencionar a su Hermano- aunque me escapare ya quede con una chica de sexto curso y no es a la fiesta de bienvenida.

Al irse Sirius y Peter James le dijo a Remus

-Moony, necesito tu ayuda,quiero ir a esa fiesta.

-Vale Prongs-Le respondio a James

**Fin de Flash Black**

Llego la noche los dos merodeadores disfrazados los dos de el Zorro estaban en la fiesta cuando llegaron las tres chicas…

Sara estaba vestida con un disfraz de mariposa con una falda de la cintura hasta las rodilla era de Razo, y sobre ellas era una tela de mucho vuelo con una bonita caiday varias tiras de colores cayendo verticalmente de su cintura, era de color naranja y un top tambien naranja con unas mangas que llegaban a los codos y con un escote no muy pronunciado y para complementar el disfraz una lindas alas amarillas y un antifas naranja.

Lily ese dia ,para que no la reconozcan ,tenia puesta una peluca rubia y larga,su disfraz era de ada parecido al de su amiga usaba la misma falda,esta color rosa con una pequeña avertura a un lado y las tiras verticales eran color blanco, un top tambien parecido en rosadopero sus mangas llegaban hasta sus muñecas ,haciendose mas anchas apartir de los codos ,lo complementaban unas bonitas alas color palo rosa y un antifan blanco con rosa en los que resaltaban sus lindos ojos verdes.

Por ultimo Marian era un angel a diferencia de las dos llevava un traje todo blanco con algunos detalles en plateado,lo demas era igual ,sus alas eran blancas con los filos plateados al igual que el antifas.

-Ya chicas que tal si nos dividimos-dijo Sara

-A mi me parece bien-Dijo lily-ya yo voy a estar por la mesa de bocaditos,tu vas a estar en las sillas de la izquiera_(a Sara y luego a Marian)_ y tu a la derecha

-Ya nos encontramos aca a las 9?-Dijo Marian no muy segura,pero sus amigas asintieron y luego se separaron.

Al llegar a las sillas Marian ,con un vaso de ponche estaba algo pensativa entonces tropezo vaciando todo el contenido sobre un chico que estaba cerca...

-Lo lo siennto-dijo Marian confundida

-No no importa -dijo un joven vestido de el zorro, cuyo nombre era...-Tambien fue mi culpa estaba ... distraido.

-Pero igual lo siento -dijo marian algo avergonzada y se sento en una silla libre ,siendo tambien acompañada por el joven que se sento al lado.

-Sabes , acabo de llegar y eres la primera persona con la que hablo ,y la que tiene mas lindos ojos, dijo logrando-dijo el joven mirandola a los ojos,consiguiendo que la joven se ruborize-como te llamas

-A yo eh mee llamo Marian- dijo decidiendose ella al fin decidida.

-Yo me llamo ,remus ,remus Lupin-dijo el con una dulce sonrrisa...

**_Holassss denuevo_ _este es mi primer capitulo asi que disculpen el protocolo el proximo capitulo sale en dos_ _semanas leanlo plissssssssss que con el segundo se va a entender mejor espero no se hay gan aburrido mucho ,no me gusta mucho este capitulo por que tube que presentar a los personajes no los jusgen todavia y gracias por haberlo leido_**

**_pamita_**


	2. Fiesta de Disfraces

**2do Capitulo La fiesta de disfraces**

Despues de separarce de sus amigas Lily fue hacia la mesa de bocaditos por un poco de ponche ,ahi se encontraba un chico parado ..

"Creo que no devi venir ,no se por que pero senti que tenia que venir bueno llamare a Remus y me ire" Penso James metiendo la mano al bolsillo para sacar su celular , cuando una joven le pidio permiso,el voltio y entonces solo vio a una joven rubia con unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo dejaron atonito

-Disculpa ,eh ...-Dijo Lily algo confundida.

-Que lindos...,digo disculpa-Le contesto un James algo confundido pero recobrando ya, la cordura.Y se apresuro a servirle un poco de ponche.-Dejame decirte q tus ojos son hermosos-dijo ahora ya utilisando sus tipicas frases ,pero por algo,mas fuerte que el, no podia utilisarlas bien.

-Ah Gracias-dijo una ruborizada Lily

-Me parece haverte visto en algun lado..-Dijo Jame,pero la verdad era que como los dos usaba una antifas y Lily usaba una peluca y el no llevava sus acostumbrados lentes, mas por que ninguno le presta atencion al otro ,no sabian quienes era.- Como te llamas-Dijo al fin despues de examinarla

Ah pues yo soy.-Entonces razono, por algo llevava un antifas y una peluca no devia saberlo -soy ...Jeny-Dijo al fin Lily .-Y tu?

-Ah?-Dijo sorprendido James no podia creer que haiga una Griffindor que no lo conosca , pero mejor para el pues nadie davia saber que el estaba ahi.-soy ...Mark-Mintio.

* * *

Estaban los dos sentados eran Marian y Remus , sumergidos en una conversacion, ya despues de conocerse supieron que estudiaban juntos,los dos se sorprendian lo cuan parecidos que eran ,los dos eran de esos soñadores que todavia no se han extinguido,Remus aunque es un merodeador no es arrogante ,es uno de esos chicos sabelotodo. Y Marian aunque tambien es muy inteligente ,prefiere no tener toda la concentracion en la academia,es una alumna promedio, que esta en ese puesto por que ella quiere. 

-Que extraño que hasta ahora , no nos hayamos conocido-Se pregunto Marian y tambien le pregunto a Remus.

-Creo que es por que eres muy inteligente para saber quien soy-Dijo Remus-Yo soy un Merodeador.

Entonces Marian se puso a pensar "merodeador,merodeador,no lo entiendo que tiene de especial ,es que donde he escuchado eso..." Entonces su mente dio un destello"...claro son esos chicos ,por la que las demas chicas se mueren ,esos que le juegan bromas a los profesores y a los Slythenin y siempre figuran en todo..."

-Vaya casi ni lo creeo-Dijo Marian -Para ser un merodeador eres bastante inteligente.

-Ya no abuses-dijo fingiendo estar ofendido- yo soy diferente a ellos,ademas ellos no son tan malos solo que no maduran aun,

* * *

-Entonces Jenny, no puedo creer que una chica tan hermosa como tu ...este sola -Dijo James despues tambien de una larga platica. 

-Es que ahora solo quiero estar pendiente en mis estudios-Dijo Lily-Y tu ?

Bueno yo-Respondio James-Tu sabes todavia no encuentro a la chica indicada-ahora valiendose en lo que havia escuchado de Remus.

-Dejame decirte que tu antifas y el resto de tu traje,se ve hermoso con tus lindos ojos-Continuo James ,logrando nuevamente que esta se sonrrojara.

-Ay Mark,Todo el rato hemos estado conversando te la has pasado alagandome -Dijo Lily ,tambien coqueteandole.Sabes eres el primer chico con el que puedo establecer una buena conversacio.

-Asi ?-Dijo James.

-Si, En mi salon no hablo mucho con los chicos-Dijo Lily un poco mas seria-En especial con ese grupo ,como es que se hacen llamar?-Dudo un poco- Ah si los famosos merodadeores.

James abrio mas sus ojos y quiso decir algo en su defensa pero no podia,y no devia hasta que al fin dijo algo-

-Ah-Balbuceo-Ah.. y.. eh por que ,que hay con ellos-No creo que sean tan malos.

-Lo son-Replico Lily haciendo que el merodeador presente, se pusiera mas nervioso- Es que creen que el mundo esta a sus pies, solo por que un monten de chicas estupidas los siguen ,tu deves saber de ellos , tu tambien eres un Griffindor, en que año estas,

Entonces el celular de los dos empezo a sonar, ambos habian puesto la alarma de sus celulares a las 9pm hora que ya se habia cumplido.

-Yo debo irme -DijoJames.

-Yo, yo tambien-contesto Lily

-Entoces adios-Dijo James.

-No. espera-Dijo Lilysacando un papel de su cartera y apuntando algo en el-Toma ,es mi correo electronico.

-Bien,yo te agregare -Dijo James como si lo hubiera estado esperando- Entonces nos estaremos comunicando.

* * *

Marian ,paro de caminar al ver a sus amigas . 

-Y bien que tal les fue-Dijo Sara-Yo me encontre con unas amigas de Ravenclaw que se habian colado en esta fiesta y me fui con ellas a la de su casa jaja.

-A pues yo conoci a un chico con el que estube hablando todo este tiempo -Dijo Lily sonrriente-Era un buen chico se llama Mark -

-En que año esta-Dijo Sara curiosa.

-Ah pues no me dijo-Respondio lily

-Y tu Marian -comenzo Sara-estaria de mas decirte si la pasate bien pues para que te tardes mas tanto depues de que sonara la alarma podria decir que conseguiste alguien con quien ah... "conversar" .

Marian rio disimulada por la ocurrencia.

-Si es cierto -Afirmo Marian despreocupada-Conoci a quien ahora es mi amigo, seguro lo conocen esta en nuestro año se llama Remus Lupin.

-Ah pero ese no es un... - Dudo Lily por unos instantes-Un...

-Un merodeador -Dijo Sara sorprendida-Te has hecho amiga de ... un merodeador.

-Pero ellos son ...- Siguio Lily.

-Pues el es muy parecido a ti Lily- Dijo Marian-El tambien quiere ser prefecto.

-Sea como sea es un merodeador -Continuo Lily-Tendria que conocerlo yo para pensar lo mismo.

-Como quieras-Ignoro Marian-Es un buen chico-

* * *

James y Remus iban de camino hacia sus casa ...

-Como se supone que vas a establecer esa mentira por favor Progn- Reprocho Remus al terminar de escuchar la historia de su amigo.

-Hay Moony no seas exagerado-Se defendio James- pero por favor ayudame...

-Bueno ya no le dire nada a Sirius-Dijo Remus-pero la mentira no te va a durar mucho ,sabes.

-Lose pero ...-Dijo James

-Ya no importa -Dijo Remus -Solo apureremonos ,mañana debo hacer la tarea para el lunes.

-Ok -Dijo James cuando ya llegaban a la casa de Remus.

-Nos vemos -Se despidio Remus abriendo la cerradura , metiendose a su casa y cerrando la puerta tras si.

"En fin ,no fue malo que valla ,solo espero verla denuevo"penso James ,cuando camiba a su casa pensando lo que habia pasado hoy...

**_Holasssssssss como estan ,gracias denuevo por leer ,que tal les parecio el capitulo eh? si me demore mucho disculpen por que se me borro el archivo de esto pero aqui esta y mientras mas comentarios me lleguen mas rapido escribo el otro capitulo._**

**_En el siguiente capitulo dos personas se conoceran y en el siguiente encuentro de Lily y James (como Mark y Jeny) algo dejara una pista para que uno sescubra quien es el otro ._**

**_Muchos besos me despido_**

**_SKISS_**


End file.
